A Box of Chocolates and Two Lovers
by PequeConcentido
Summary: This is my second TAIORA but my first one published. My first one is still on the works.


A Box of Chocolates and Two Lovers  
  
This is my second TAIORA but my first one published. My first one is still on the works. Tai and Sora are 22 years old. This   
is a short story by the way. There will be a sequel to this, but it will be focused on Matt and Mimi.  
  
Please visit my first Digimon site  
http://www.stas.net/azuka/cosplay.html  
Yamato no Cosplay  
  
I would also like to say that when I'll review a fic I'll go by the name 'Azuka' not Anita' so if you see the username   
'Anita' on a review, it's not me.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Saban, Ban-dai and all it's other companies.   
All rights reserved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She took another chocolate from the big box of chocolates that he had brought with him and fed him another piece. With his   
head resting on her lap and his eyes closed, he moaned with delight as she slowly put the milk chocolate square piece into   
his mouth. After chewing it softly, he licked his lips and kissed the tip of her fingers as she caressed his lips. He sighed   
contentedly 'I must have died in her arms tonight and gone to heaven.' he thought. He then opened his eyes and said "Sora,   
I'm full. Let me feed you."   
  
Sora blushed "Ok." she said shyly. 'Tai has never been this sweet to me before. And we've been dating since 9th grade.' she   
thought. Tai got up from the couch of her house. Sora's mother had passed away 2 years ago, leaving Sora alone with the   
apartment and the flower shop. Sora rested her head on Tai's lap as he caressed her hair softly. She then closed her eyes   
and felt his fingertips caress her skin. Tai then took out a piece of chocolate and fed it to her.   
  
A few minutes later, there was only one piece left. 'It's now or never.' Tai thought. "Sora keep your eyes shut for a second,  
ok?" Sora just nodded. Tai slowly took a diamond ring out of his pocket and placed it on the last chocolate, Sora's favorite.  
Tai put his left hand behind her neck. He put his face close to hers and said "Before I give you this last piece, you must   
choose to accept it or not." Sora giggled as Tai caressed the chocolate along her neck, moving slowly towards her cheek. Sora  
moaned contentedly. "Are you sure about this Sora? Are you ready for a new life? For a new life with response abilities?"   
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"Take this chocolate and give me your answer." he whispered in her ear. Tai put the milk with caramel chocolate on her mouth.  
She chewed it slowly. He then saw her open her eyes and sat up and place her hand over her mouth. She spit the content that   
was bothering her on her hand. She took some napkins from the coffee table and wiped her mouth and the small content on her   
hand. She couldn't see what it was so she went into the kitchen and opened the water faucet of the sink, the water cleansing   
the object. She then went back to the living room where Tai was sitting on the couch nervously. She took a napkin and wiped   
off the water access. It was a ring with the symbols of both Tai and Sora's crest united as one with a diamond ring in the   
middle. "What? A diamond ring? Tai-"   
  
"Sora, will you marry me?" Sora's eyes moistened as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. She threw her arms around Tai   
and said "Oh, Tai. Of course I'll marry you!" Tai pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. He pressed her body against his and   
moved his tongue into her mouth, exploring, searching. Sora moaned as she felt Tai's arms rubbing her back.   
  
He then pulled back breathlessly and said "You taste like caramel."   
  
Sora closed her eyes as he touched her neck with the tip of his nose. He could smell her perfume of roses, which drove him   
insane. "I can't wait until we're married so I can make love to you." he whispered.   
  
Sora pulled Tai away from her "Tai?!"  
  
Tai laughed "Just kidding Sora!" He then kissed her softly on the lips. "You're irresistible that's for sure."  
  
"Oh, Tai. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Sora." 


End file.
